She's just like a maze, where all of the walls all continually change
by stephanisusetmb
Summary: "I will return to you," I whisper to myself, and smile with melancholy. District 5 is the district of power, and I will show the Capitol that every cell of my body is filled with it.- Lucida Bolt (First fanfic ever) The first Hunger Games ever. Follow the story of Lucida as she overcomes her heart-breaks and falls in love with her mentor. please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. This splendid universe belongs to the one and only Suzanne Collins.

**Lucida POV:**

I take a deep breath and give myself a moment to contemplate the scene around me. For a moment, I don't even recognize my home. What happen to the glorious days of District 5? How is this possible? Have we not suffered enough? I am extremely concentrated in my ongoing list of unanswered questions when I hear a familiar voice calling my name and approaching me. It's obviously Belmont, the only person I feel safe around.

"Good morning, Lucida. Are you hungry?" He says.

I hesitate before answering. I know I haven't eaten in the most appropriate way possible for the last few months, but he is sacrificing his share of food for the day and offering it to me.

"Hi, Belmont!" I respond. "I am not that hungry don't worry. In fact, I just ate a couple of berries I found in some bushes."

Obviously a lie, but it doesn't matter because I know I am a terrific liar. Not that I am proud of it, but the skill has proven itself valuable in the last year, and I have no intention to put it down.

We stare at each other's face for a while. He gently presses his lips against my left cheek, and as a response I let my fingers travel through his chest. I know we shouldn't do this, at least not today. But since the night we confessed our mutual love, staying away from him gives me a sense of fear and despair. Sometimes I think we found this connection because both of our fathers died in the uprising war against the Capitol. Before the war, Belmont was not even my friend. I suppose we did exchange friendly greeting during our childhood, but nothing more. However, now I can't imagine life without him.

Belmont is nineteen, and the eldest of three brothers. Of course, know he is in charge of his home since his mother is still in a coma state in the district's Heath Facility. He doesn't like to talk about it. But I know the doctors said that his mother state is possibly permanent. As I am extracted by my own thoughts from the reality, Belmont brings me back by whispering into my ear.

"Are you fine?" He asks. "I know that this whole thing is ridiculous, but just think about it. If we get through today, we could finally get married and move on."

I genuinely smile with his words. I mean, he is the only one that has the power to soothe me. I process his words and know that he is right. But fear, starts climbing through my back. Suddenly, I realize that we are late.

"We better get going," I say with the gentlest tone of voice I can. "The reaping is about to start, and I want this day to be over as soon as possible."

Belmont takes me by the hand, and we start walking to the District's main plaza, where the new Mayor's Hall is being built. Since we lost the war to the Capitol, those cruel bastards took control of all of Panem. The Capitol even destroyed our fellow District 13. I feel disgusted by just remembering it. The Capitol not only destroyed it, but it also took cameras and broadcast its devastation to all the remaining districts. The Capitol showed this as a warning to anyone that dare rebel against it. Nevertheless, those cold blooded beasts didn't stopped there. For almost a year they kept us in the expectation of the punishment for the rest of the Districts. But we could have never imagined the atrocity they were planning for us. Last week, they sent a message to all the districts with a Pamphlet proclaiming a slaughter that will be known as The Hunger Games, as if we were not already starving. The Hunger Games, as the pamphlet described them, was going to be a kind of tournament in which all district had to send one boy and girl between the ages of 12 and 18. Those kids would be sent to an arena to kill each other, until one sole victor remains. WHAT?!

The capitol people are demented! Districts consider themselves as brothers. Why would they do this to us we already lost so many. I know they want to satisfy their thirst of blood, but this is so morbid. "Teenagers killing each other, kids which have no combat experience."

I keep on thinking. Not realizing that I just let skip my last thought at loud. It is not until Belmont gently kisses my hand that I notice.

"Sorry" I say.

"You don't have to apologize to me, and you know it" he says, "Well at least not for that."

I give him a slight smile and say, "well, at least I have no brothers to worry about in today's reaping. And yours will not be in danger for a couple of more."

"That's right." He says "and that's the reason why we will celebrate tonight. When this is all over, I will take you to my place and we will eat some berries I collected for you. "

"That's perfect" I answer. However I can't even manage to control my voice from breaking when we finally enter the main plaza. Everything looks so somber, and I know that Belmont has to go. I have to go and sign in with the peacekeepers, and he must go into the observer's balcony.

I give him a slight smile and go to my place. I am definitely not so worry. I am 18, and I know this will be my only year in this torture. I try to distract myself thinking about the wedding plans that will start to get shape tonight. However, can't help to feel bad for the twelve year olds that will have to endure this for all of their teenage years.

The ceremony starts. And a very tall woman with an awful green dress starts talking. Obviously she is from the Capitol. Her green dress has a maxi length, and she has a bright yellow hair to make her unbearable to the eye. She introduces herself as Cressida Hone. I can't stand seeing her with that pinkish makeup and red colored nails. I immediately shut myself away. However, I am brought back from my thoughts when I realize that Belmont is observing me with his dazzling dark brown eyes. If it were possible, I would run to him and plant a solid kiss in his mouth, but I know I have to wait until tonight.

All of the sudden, I see Cressida's hand in a big bowl with the label girls in it. I am still thinking of Belmont's lips, when Cressida speaks out loud with her annoying Capitol accent.

"Lucida Bolt!" she says. "Come and join us in stage Dear Lucida"

WHAT! Is all I can think. I feel numb and with nausea. I am pretty sure that I am about to vomit when I feel a hand in my back that is pushing me forward. I take look back and see that Elmira, a childhood friend, is the one that is pushing me. I look at her teary eyes as I turn around and motion myself into walking forward. I wasn't even taking this whole issue seriously until my name was called. I mean, what the hell is wrong with me! Suddenly, all I am thinking about is that maybe I will never see Belmont's face again. A few minutes ago, I was planning of growing old with him, and know the Capitol took another thing away from me.

"Bastards" I whisper to myself as I climb up to the stage.

"What was that my dear?" Cressida asks.

"Nothing!" I shout to her. Then I realize that I might get myself into trouble; all I can think about is closing my eyes.

She is startled by my answer and decides to continue with the reaping. She proceeds into the Boy's Bowl and takes out a slip of paper.

"Aveinus Copperfield" Cressida says.

I open my eyes to see my fellow tribute. He is a small 13 year old boy. He looks so scared and petrified. I feel bad for him because her elder sister is a friend of mine. His sister is Elmira of course.

We shook hands, and I realize that if I want to come back to Belmont, this small boy has to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter# 2

After the peacekeepers guided me and Aveinus to the inside of the Mayor's Building, I sat on a really fancy chair waiting for my love ones to arrive. Of course, I know that my mother won't be here. Since my father's death, she hasn't been able to look me in the eye. I know that I remind her of my father, but yet I can't help missing her right now. I keep thinking about my other when the door finally opens. I see Elmira.

"I wasn't expecting to see you" I say with honesty. "I was starting to believe that you already hated me". My voice breaks. How weak I am. If I don't get myself together I won't last a minute in the arena.

She approaches me with a kind look in her eyes, and she hugs so tightly that for an instance I believe we are sisters. I am so naïve.

"It is not your fault," she says. "I know who the real enemy is. Don't forget it Lucida. They just want us to become monsters."

I can't believe she is still nice to me. However, I will never confess that I was already planning to get rid of her beloved little brother.

"Thanks for coming," I say. "Could you send a message to my mother?" I ask.

"Of course, it is the least I can do for you" she says.

"Just tell her that I love her" I say while trying to contain my pain.

"Be careful Lucida, and please try to help my brother in any way possible," she says with teary eyes.

How can I refuse her petition? I am not a coldblooded beast. I give it a thought, and simply nod. She is satisfied with my response, and without further words she leaves.

Almost immediately after Elmira leaves, Belmont comes in walking rather slowly. I am surprised that he didn't rush to hold me close and kiss me deeply. I notice a distant look in his eyes. He makes several attempts to speak, but at the end I am the one who breaks the silence.

"Hey," I simply say while wishing to break the ice and finally start our heart breaking goodbye.

He stares at my eyes for a few seconds before answering.

"Lucida, it is hard for me to say this, but I truly believe that you won't be coming back to me," he says with no emotion in his voice.

After his words, I start feeling like I am about to faint. My whole future is collapsing right in front of me. It is all so confusing. However, I manage to respond.

"How can you even say that?" I angrily ask him. "Don't you want to hold on hope, and expect for the best. I thought that you loved me, you idiot!"

"Hey! I am trying to be rational here," he responds. "I came in to set you free from our engagement. I don't want you to feel obliged to come back. It is for your own good."

"What! Are you delusional?" I ask with despair. "Can't you see that the only thing that keeps within me that necessity of living is returning to your arms?"

"Look, I don't want to keep up my expectations of your return. I won't even watch this stupid game! I will die before seeing your death being broadcast throughout all Panem," he says coldly.

"You are already killing me off," I say with pain and without any hesitation I continue. "I free you from our commitment as well. But believe me when I say that I shall return, and when I do, you will certainly regret everything you just said to me. You will never get me back. I hope you find someone that is just as stupid as you to make you company until you die, something which I sincerely hope happens really soon."

"Bye baby," he says with a deep mourning tone, while he tries to kiss me.

I instantly push him away, and spit on his face. I feel disgusted be seeing him so close to me.

"No, goodbyes jerk! A see you soon will suit the occasion," I respond shouting. "Next time you see me I WILL BE THE FIRST VICTOR of The Hunger Games! Leave right now!"

How could he do this to me? He was my whole world. A few minutes ago he was my only reason to live and now a feeling of hatred and disgust comes to me when I picture his face. Now I understand that he never truly loved me. If he had loved me, he would have begged me to return, and would have cried out his soul in my presence. That IDIOT! He fooled me; I guess that he just wanted me in his bed instead of his arms. If there only was a way to make him feel as bad as I do.

I was absorbed in my own thoughts when the door opens again. Someone that I would have never expected to see in a million years come in. It is Colden Silversmith. I remember that we were extremely close before the war, but we haven't talked to each other in a year. He rushes to me, and wraps me in a tight hug. I am quite surprised by this action, but I feel to desolate and I allow myself to feel his care.

"You are strong, Lucida," he says to me. "I have seen you my whole life. What you don't have with physical strength, you balance it with wit and strategy! Your brain is your biggest weapon."

I nod wit gratitude, but can't help myself from asking with confusion, "Why did you come to see me?"

"You were always like a sister to me, and nothing will ever change that. So be strong sis, and I expect you to see you back. Not that I need to tell you."

I give him a light smile and nod again. He was right; we always were like brothers, since we didn't have any sibling by ourselves. At that moment, I understood that our friendship was time proof. I hugged him tightly and say, "I will come back, brother."

After saying this, I feel so much better. I have some real family to come back and I will fight for it! However, peacekeepers come inside to take Colden away. He holds on tightly to my hand until we are set apart by the monsters in white.

After this, I am taken to the train station with Aveinus by my side. We are both silent in the way, and I truly believe that we will never speak to each other again. As we are escorted in one of the entrance by Cressida, I take a look back to District 5.

"I will return to you," I whisper to myself, and smile with melancholy. District 5 is the district of power, and I will show the Capitol that every cell of my body is filled with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter# 3

The experience of loss is anything but new to me. Losing someone you truly love is like making your soul break while it bleeds every emotion out. At the end, you just feel emotionally drained. The simple thought of feeling happiness again seems impossible. It wasn't in my plans to experiencing it again, but you can't control your love ones or your fate. Well, at least this is what I am thinking right now.

I must confess that although Belmont broke my heart, I am still craving for the warmth of his embraces, and his gentle kisses. I guess that it will take me a while, if not forever, to really get over him. Anyway, I must get dressed up for dinner. Cressida and Aveinus must be waiting for me.

I open the closet inside my room and pick some black pants with a blue shirt with ruffles and head down into the dinner wagon. Once I get there, I see a strange man, obviously from the Capitol, looking me directly to the eyes. I give him a curious glance, and he returns it with a flirty wink. I can't help myself from blushing. I hadn't received any type of compliments from any other man besides Belmont in a year, so I guess that I shouldn't be too hard on myself for blushing.

The man from the Capitol is dressed all in black. His skin tone is fairly tan, and his silver eyes are highlighted with a hint of silverish eye liner. I must admit that he is quite handsome, and I am extremely curious of his presence in the train.

Cressida, Aveinus , and the Capitol man are sitting down in the main table.

"Dear, Come and join us!" Cressida says. "I want to introduce you to Flynn"

"Flynn?" I ask.

Immediately Cressida points to the Capitol man.

"Why is he here?" I ask.

"Well, the capitol thought that the tributes might need some kind of assistance during the training phase. Thus, mentors where assigned to all the districts. Eventually, mentors will be replaced by actual victors but until then, Flynn will be the mentor of District 5."

"Well, he won't be here for long" I say confidently while looking at Flynn.

"That we will see" says Flynn in a teasing manner.

After the small talk, we started eating. We were served a delicious chicken with mushrooms. I hadn't eaten so well in a long time, and it was inevitable to hide my satisfaction expressions. However, I couldn't help to feel angry about Flynn being here. I didn't know if I should try to be nice or simply express my disgust in an open way.

Finally, it was Flynn who broke the silence. "How old are you two?" He simply asked.

"I am 13 years old" Aveinus said.

"I am 18 years old" I say.

"Do any of you have any special skills?" Flynn asks.

"I don't really know" says Aveinus with embarrassment.

"Well, if you count intelligence as a special skill, then I do have one. I started working in the research department of the central nuclear plant since I was 16." I say.

"That is quite impressive" Flynn says with surprise. "Well, let me explain you the drill for the following days. Tomorrow morning we will arrive at the Capitol. There you will be handed to a type of prep team that will make you look pretty for the opening parade, and the interviews that will be arrange before the games. After that you will spend a few days in a training center, where you will be shown combat and survival skills."

I listened to Flynn's words carefully. Maybe he would actually help us.

I dare myself to ask him "Were you forced to be our mentor?"

He stares at me with surprise and then says, "No, actually I volunteered to do so. See, I am one of the best athletes in the whole Capitol, and I was part of a special division in the army. I was truly eager to help the districts in these games, I want one of my tributes to win this year, and finally bring recognition to my name."

"So all of your intentions are selfish?" I ask with defiance.

"If you want to see it at that angle, you are welcome to do so. But you must realize that this also benefits you."

I am quite annoyed by his voice. I immediately give a goodbye glance to Aveinus and start my departure from the wagon. As I leave, I only hear a small giggle from Flynn.

"That bastard" I whisper to myself.

When I return to my room, I must have really been holding back my tears because I start crying my whole soul out. I am not able to control it, and simply let myself enjoy my pain. At least, it is a signal that I am still alive. I cry for an hour or so, and then without noticing I doze off.

Suddenly, I am forced to wake up by some knocks on my door. I look at the clock and see the time. 2:45 am! Who the hell is here to wake me up at this hour? I rise up from the bed with a killing expression in my face.

I open the door only to see Flynn with a bottle of vodka.

"Are you up for some late night conversation?" he asks.

**So this is the end of this chapter. I know that the story is developing very slow, but this is my first fanfic ever. I will actually be grateful to know if anyone is actually reading it. So please review my story. :) All types of comments are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

"What kind of woman do you think I am?" I ask him.

"Woman? Are you sure that such a strong word is a right definition for you?" He asks with a smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Seriously, why are you bothering me?"

He stares at me with a mischievous look. I feel myself blushing again so I start staring at the floor.

"I don't think I am bothering you. I just imagined that you had a rough day, and thought of helping you calm down." He answers.

I honestly don't know why his words made me feel so comfortable, and I hesitantly accepted his offer. I told him I wouldn't receive him in my room, but we could go somewhere else. After a few minutes of walking we entered a wagon that looked like a living room. It had a really fancy couch and even a TV. He sat down on the couch, but I decided to keep my distance and sit on the floor. He started pouring vodka in two glasses and set them on a small table. He started drinking, but I just stood silent for minutes. Finally, like always, he broke the silence.

"I am starting to believe you hate me." He simply said.

"I don't hate you. Honestly, I feel nothing for you. You could say that I nothing you" I said with honesty.

"Well, that's a shame." He responded." Any kind of emotion whether good or bad is a good sign. I will just have to start being more flirty with you."

"What are you talking about?" I ask with confusion.

"I am going to be pretty straight forward." He said, and made a pause before speaking again. "I feel very attracted to you. You are quite hot, but you must already know that."

"You have only known me for a couple of hours" I answer with surprise and a bit of anger.

"My attraction to you was extremely quick. Just like a click, and I can't help feeling like I have known you for my whole life." He said without looking at me.

"The feeling is not mutual." I said coldly. "Now, if you excuse me I will return to my room."

I started to get up, but just as I was making my first step towards my room, Flynn took my wrist. I struggled to set myself free, but it seemed impossible. In a blink of an eye, I was sitting on his lap. I look directly into his eyes and said, "Please, just let me go! You Idiot!"

"That is not possible, not now not ever." He said

I was extremely confused, and angry. And just when I was about to start fighting again, He gave me a quick kiss on my right cheek. I tried to be strong, but I blushed anyway. He obviously took advantage of my confusion, and pressed his lips against mine. He deepened the kiss, but at that time I was not able to kiss him back.

"Why would you not respond to my kiss?" He boldly asked.

I was still in shock. I mean, what the hell had just happen right here!

"I won't kiss with passion someone I don't love" I said while tears were starting to stream down my face. I couldn't help crying. The kiss just brought me memories of Belmont. At my words, Flynn immediately let me go.

"You know that you are just making me fall deeper into you." He said.

I ignored his final words, and started running towards my room. In my way, I was drowning in my own sea of thoughts. _Flynn is a capitol man. Why is he interested in a plain girl from District 5? I mean, I am sure that more than one girl will be willing to be with him. Is he playing with my emotions? Is he only expecting to take advantage of me? Is he conscious that in a few weeks I will probably be dead? _

I kept on thinking until I finally reached my bed. Thankfully, I didn't have a single drink, and I was very lucid. At the end, I was truly tired and finally fell asleep.

The next morning, I heard knock on my door again, but I was reassured when I heard Cressida's voice telling me to get up and join them in the dinning wagon. I suddenly, got up and started searching for something to wear in the closet. I found a really simple, yet pretty white dress. The dress had subtle pink details. I immediately got into the shower.

After a brief shower, I started dressing myself. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was quite pleased with my reflection. My black hair was arranged in a half-updo with curls falling down, and my skin had no pimples in it, luckily. Fortunately, I had no bags under my light brown eyes. I was committed to do a good entrance today at the Capitol, and I decided to go out. My life depended on it.

When I was opening my door, I was not so surprised to see Flynn smiling at me. He was holding a sunflower, and handed it to me in the most chivalrous way possible. He bent down, and kissed my right hand with a gentle kiss. This time I was more in control of myself and I didn't blush. I ignored him, and started walking into the dinning wagon. He followed my lead. However, before I could walk any faster, I felt how my waist was being wrapped up by his arms.

"I am going to win you heart Lucida" He said. "And, I will work hard with you so that you can get out of the arena and come back to me."

I analyze his words for a while, and if he liking me meant more chances of getting out alive. I will definitely play along with him.

"I dare you to do so. I kind of like determined people." I responded.

He smiled and turned me around with what seemed the strength of a titan. Then, he lifted me up and kissed me with such a passion, that I would have sworn it was real. Then without any further words, he placed me down and guided me to the dinning wagon.

**If anyone is reading this, Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter# 5

"As soon as you get out of this train, give your best smiles" Flynn says as Aveinus and I were starting to walk out.

We got out of the train and the train station was filled with Capitolites dying to see their first tributes for District 5. I saw how Aveinus was struggling to put on a smile, but somehow the whole situation just flowed naturally for me. I instantly knew that this was the perfect time to start using my deceiving skills. I started throwing kisses at the crowd, and all those fools went nuts. I genuinely smiled at their reactions, until we got to a really stylish building. Once in there, Flynn approached us and said, "Right now, you will meet your prep team and stylist. They are the ones that will help you with your image so please try to be nice."

We just nodded and started walking into the room we were told by Cressida. However, as I was walking, Flynn whispered into my ear, "Not that you need help with you image, babe." As soon as he was finished I sprinted forward without looking back. In the room Aveinus was presented to his prep team. And I was left with mine.

A really odd looking woman approached me. Her skin seemed to be dyed with a purple like color.

"Hi, Lucida." She said in a really annoying Capitol accent. "My name is Ilma and I will be part of your prep team!"

I remember Flynn's advice and decide to play the good girl card with them.

"Hi" I said with excitement in my voice. "I am very pleased to meet you."

"Wonderful!" she said. "Now let me introduce you to the rest of the team."

She pointed the other weird looking persons in the room.

"They are Summer and Rhett." She said.

I greeted them as if they were my friends, and they were quite pleased with my attitude. Of course, they still saw me as an ugly slum dog from District 5, but, I ignored their glances and continued to be polite.

"You are going to look gorgeous when we are done with you. " Rhett said with excitement.

"You have a great potential in there." Summer said looking at me." You just needed some work."

They work on me for the next 3 hours. The have wax me almost completely and given shape to my eyebrows. The also smoothed my skin with a lot of different oils. Then, they started arraigning my hair. They washed it and complemented the color.

"It is so hard to find someone with such a deep black color." Summer said.

"Thank you." I replied with courtesy.

After, they were done. They guided me to a small room to wait for my stylist. I felt kind of exposed because I was naked, but I knew that I had to bear with this whole thing. I waited for ten minutes until the door finally open.

A man walked into the room. He was really tall, and his blond hair was beautiful. He was dressed with a white shirt on and some dark blue pants. He had no makeup on, but it was obviously because he didn't need any. He was naturally gorgeous. He walked towards me and gave me a signal to stand up straight. He observed my body for a couple of minutes, and finally said, "You have a very beautiful physique."

"Thank you," I responded.

"You are surprisingly good-looking. I am very confident about your image in the Capitol." He said.

I was very pleased to hear him say that so I couldn't help to smile at his words.

"My name is Dinno, and I will be your stylist." He said. "I hope that you don't despise me just yet."

I laughed at his words, and suddenly we were both giggling.

"No, I actually like you." I said. "You seem strangely normal for a person from the Capitol."

"Well, I believe in natural beauty." He said. "Now put this on, I can feel that you are uncomfortable."

He handed me a robe and I received it with gratitude. He guided me to a room were we had lunch. When we were done, he showed me the costume I was going to wear tonight.

"Tonight is the tribute parade." Dinno said. "All tributes are going to be officially presented to the Capitol. The parade consists of all the tribute riding in chariots through the main street in the city. The chariots will lead you to the training center were you will reside until the Hunger Games begin."

"So it is kind of a big deal?" I ask.

"It is a very big deal." Dinno responded. "And this is why we are going to make you look unforgettable!"

Dinno opens a black bag, and takes out a silver suit that sparkles. The costume resembles a cooling tower from a nuclear plant, and will definitely accentuate my curves.

"The roughness of the costume will be balance by your delicate body features." Dinno says.

He helps me to get into the dress. Once the dress is on me, I noticed that the dress reaches slightly above my knees. And, when I am about to speak, Dinno shows me a knee-high pair of silver boots.

The boots are gorgeous, and Dinno helps me to put them on. Then the prep team comes in once more to help me with my makeup, and hair. The makeup was the same color as my dress, but they applied a red lipstick to make my lips stand out. My hair was left loose with flirty curls in the bottom. When, they were done, Dinno guided me to a mirror to contemplate his work.

_I truly look striking! _

"You definitely look HOT!" Dinno says with pride.

"Thank you so much!" I say with honesty." I would have never imagined that I could look like this!"

After, all the details were over. My prep team took me to the parade's starting point. I immediately started searching for Aveinus, but all that I encountered myself with were jealous glances from most of the other girls in the room. Actually, I was the only one that looked hot; the other girls looked like clowns!

I heard a voice behind of me that said, "Hi Lucida." I was glad to see it was Aveinus. He was dressed in a tight suit that matched mine. He obviously looked uncomfortable, but just before I started talking to him; a boy dressed up in a gladiator suit approached us.

"Hey," he said. "My name is Bryson."

"Lucida" I responded.

"Aveinus" said my district partner.

He gave us both a really confusing look. I didn't know what to say, until Flynn showed up.

"I forgot to tell you that I have been arranging alliances for you on the arena." Flynn said. "I am a good friend with the mentor of District two and his tributes are willing to fight with you."

"Oh!" I exclaim with surprise, and Bryson just laughs in a flirty manner with me. Instantly, Flynn wraps one arm on my waist and Bryson gives him a knowing look and goes to join his district partner.

"What the hell?" I ask him.

"He was obviously flirting with you, and I know you noticed it." Flynn says.

"I don't see the problem in that!" I respond with defiance.

"Wake up Lucida! One of you has to die for the other one to win." He says with authority.

I don't answer him, but I know he is right.

"Besides, you are my girl." He says with a smirk. "No one is going to take you away from me babe!"

I don't answer him back, yet I am quite surprise that he talks to me as if we have been a couple for years.

We are commanded to get into the chariots, but before leaving Flynn pressed his lip against the back of my neck. It just felt like electricity. I had never felt this way before. I turn around to look him in the eye. He smiles at me and says, "Make the Capitol fall for you, exactly as you made me."

"How did I do that?" I ask with sincerity.

"By being you and giving them that radiant charisma of yours" He responds.

I can't even speak. This guy actually managed to make me tremble with nerves. His presence made me feel alive, and yet confused. My eyes were locked in his. He signaled me to turn around, just in time for the beginning of the show. I felt my cheeks still burning as our chariot started moving into the lion's den.

_**As always, if you are reading please review! :)**_


End file.
